


Scarlet At Night, Sailor's Delight

by HeroFizzer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: On her way back from a quest, Erza Scarlet runs into an aged sailor who offers her a place to sleep for the night. She refuses at first, with some sweet talking finally getting her together with him...and it's only after the fact she realizes he wanted sex! Whoops. Still fun to be had, of course. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Scarlet At Night, Sailor's Delight

“Bartender, a drink. The strongest you've got.”

As Erza Scarlet took a seat at the bar, the old man behind the counter looked at her in confusion. This wasn't just a simple bar, it was a place meant for the toughest people in the town. But even as those people are few and far between, he couldn't handle the fact this young woman just walked in unannounced and sat down as if she owned the place.

“Are you even old enough to drink?” asked the bartender.

Pulling up the sleeve of her red blouse, she showed off the Fairy Tail emblem tattooed on her bicep. “Maybe, maybe not. But I think this should tell you all you need to know.”

The bartender panicked, whipping up the strongest drink he could now that he recognized her; Erza Scarlet, the Wizard Warrior. She wasn't meant to be trifled with, and if she was stopping here for something, surely it was either going on or coming from a mission.

Indeed, Erza was on her way back to the guild, although given how late it was she wasn't willing to travel through the night. The job took longer than she'd like, and right now she wanted to have a good bed to sleep in, even if it cut into the reward she worked so hard to earn.

Just as the bartender finally brought the alcoholic beverage to her, a small group of sailors came in, chatting about the short shore leave they had. To Erza's amusement, they weren't exactly the young, muscular and horny types that she had expected to be in such a dive, but a bunch of veterans in their 40s or 50s, who she couldn't believe were even still out there fighting the good fight. Then again, considering how many old people she knew that could still go at it, it might not be a surprise.

And of course, it was no shock to the redhead that one of them, a gray beard with some faded brown hairs on his chin, decided to sit next to him. Of the bunch he was probably the most fit, with biceps built well enough to rip the sleeves off his uniform. “Well now, what's a young woman like yourself doing in a place like this?” he asked with a grin.

“Kicking back, thinking about finding somewhere to sleep.” Erza said, taking a sip from her drink. The bartender was somewhat taken aback, as he thought one drink of that would make her the slightest bit tipsy, yet she remained unfazed by the amount of alcoholic content he put in. “Just need to mind my own business.”

The sailor laughed. “Well, if it helps I've been to this city a few times,” he said, holding his hand out for the redhead, “I know a good place we can split the cost over.”

Erza hummed at the offer, thinking it over. The man did seem sincere in the offer, but she wondered what reason a stranger would have to give it to her, outside of the politeness of his heart. “Sorry,” she said at first, “I don't exactly take well to people on the first meetup.”

The sailor shrugged, maintaining his smirk. “Suit yourself, lass. But think about how much money you could save with a split in the price.” Even as she stared at her beverage, she could see a strange twinkle in his eye. “Matter of fact, what if I pay for the whole thing myself?”

Now that, that definitely caught Erza's attention. It would definitely be worth it if she could keep her reward for herself and without spending part of it on a room, but it still seemed rather unusual. “I'm flattered,” she said, her cheeks turning red, “but why exactly do you need it to be me? Don't you have your sailor friends to bunk with?”

The sailor had a hearty laugh at that. “Even in my age we have a code, kiddo.”

“Don't call me that.” she said sternly, letting the sailor continue.

“Well then, Erza, remember this; sailors never like to share when on the shore. It never makes things right when you get back out on the ocean, always something awkward about the previous night's experience.”

The redhead raised an eyebrow at this. “You sailors must have some really weird customs, then.”

“That coming from a wizard.” he said, pointing at her rolled up sleeve and Fairy Tail tattoo. “Guess we all have some weird rules for ourselves.”

“I suppose.” Erza sighed. She did find the sailor rather appealing, save perhaps for the beard. His offer wasn't the worst she could get either, and he seemed rather in shape, something she could admire thanks to his muscles. Perhaps if they were able to spar in hand-to-hand combat she could see just how well built he is in full. “I just hope your intentions are good since you know what I am, and hopefully who I am.”

The sailor grinned. “Erza Scarlet. You definitely have the build for someone who calls herself the Wizard Warrior. Not a lot of ladies put their effort into their muscle.”

The comment made her grin, though she brushed her hair back to let her hand cover her cheek. He was sweet in that regard, with very few ever commenting on her fit physique. She had to keep it up that way if she was ever going to be the strongest wizard, physically, at least.

She finally turned her body to face the old sailor, interested in his choice of topic. “Normally I'd say that kind of flattery would fit in the 'not like other women' category, but I don't hear it often enough. How about we go get that room, and you can tell me about your workout techniques?”

Seeing his attempts pay off, the sailor shook her hand. “It's a deal then.”

##

The room was very small, with only one bed that could fit two people on it. Erza was a bit confused, but as she thought about it more...

“Oh, geez! You were hitting on me, weren't you?”

As expected, the sailor had a laugh that could have woken up the whole building. “It took you long enough to realize it!”

“Sorry...” Erza said. “I...don't get hit on very much.”

“Well, I guess now it all makes sense.” said the old man, rubbing the back of his neck. “I figured maybe you were just hard to get.”

“I get that from time to time.” Erza confessed. “Still, I do admire your muscles, so, a night with you can't be all bad, right?”

It was then she saw the mischievous grin on the sailor's lips, barely hidden by his beard. “Heh, if you think my muscles are impressive, I got one you might enjoy best.”

Erza paused, only to chuckle as she shut her eyes. “I see where this is going. All right, old man, I suppose I couldn't say no to that at this point. Let's see it.”

The wizard took a seat on the end of the bed, watching as the older man pulled down his pants. While her poker face game was strong as ever, her irises shrunk when she saw his member spring to life, causing her cheeks to blush a strong shade of red. “Oh...no, that's exactly what I expected out of this.” she said, squeezing her thighs together. The sailor had a laugh, approaching the redhead as he stuck his member in her face.

“What's the matter? Surely the Wizard Warrior isn't afraid of something this big impaling her throat.” he said, flexing his boner to make it bounce before her.

Erza took a deep breath, working herself back down to a calm mind. If she could handle all that she had been through so far in her life as a wizard, surely something this thick wouldn't bother her so much. She started off by giving his tip a quick peck, licking her lips of the precum that happened to ooze from the slit. The redhead then pushed her lips past the crown, grunting as she suckled on it while her teeth nibbled on the skin where it ended. She could hear the sailor moan through his lips, an exhale of oxygen from his nostrils as he let the wizard take control of the matter. While she pushed further down the shaft, Erza still managed to let her lips curl up, amused at his restraint. She knew what she was doing, and the redhead was happy that he wasn't trying to exert that control from her, at least as far as the oral treatment goes.

While she moved her lips downward, Erza concentrated on her reflexes even as she started to undress. Her blouse came undone, showing off a pink bra that she wore to make herself feel cute, even during the combat of her mission. When that came off, naturally her breasts bounced from their containment cups, with the sailor getting a bird's eye view of her mounds now that they were exposed to the open air of the room. He grinned with delight at the sight of her nipples, his cock flexing about in her mouth.

This caused pause from Erza, who felt her reflexes poked against while the member twitched inside her. A little bit of saliva spilled onto her lip, but that was the best she could have anticipated. When it stopped bouncing with excitement, the wizard continued on, finally reaching his base and seeing the little tuft of gray hair that traveled from his torso down to his rod, her nose meeting the shrubbery he had likely grown since he was a young adult. Scarlet wasn't about to complain, as the musky flavor of his rod was enough to entice her, and she had already gotten this far with him anyway.

When Erza bobbed her head, pulling away from the base to come back to it, she focused on slurping noises when she reared away. It was an odd sound, but judging by the moans her sailor friend made, they were just what he wanted to hear. Sucking his dick was a priority, as she knew it would arouse him, but sounds were second in male's erotic interests, from what she could tell. Her movements would soon intensify as the minutes passed, pressing her lips hard against his base while her tongue swirled around his member in a clockwise motion. With the way he loosened up, Erza was sure he was getting his full enjoyment out of her blowjob, looking down at her to see how her lips had suctioned onto his shaft while giving it her full attention.

With a sudden reflex, Erza popped off of the sailor's boner, wiping her lips of saliva while he twitched in front of her. “There, you're as hard as I can get you,” she said, falling back on the bed while kicking her legs up, “now let's move on.” The redhead unhooked her skirt and let it fall onto the bed, removing her blue and white striped panties afterwards. Her legs then fell back down, splitting apart as she showed her pussy off to the old man. Her finger rubbed against her folds, causing her to hum while she awaited the sailor's stick to sheath itself within her.

“And I thought I was the eager one.” said the sailor, pulling Erza closer to the edge of the bed.

“I figure it's what you want the most, right?” she asked just before his tip poked into her snatch. Erza bit her lower lip while she stared up at the ceiling, gripping the bed sheets while her roommate for the evening pushed inside her. There was a bit of discomfort from the redhead, as she hadn't let him know that she was a virgin, and he had just taken her virginity from her. It felt odd that he had just penetrated her pussy, the first one to ever do so, as it left a strange emptiness in her loins she hadn't thought she would miss. That was clearly filled up quickly, thanks to the sailor's rod pushing her cavern walls apart while the crown poked against her cervix.

“Is it okay, lassie?” asked the old man. “You look like I broke something in you.”

“It's fine...” Erza replied, a waiver in her voice while she held back her true feelings. The sailor shrugged, letting go of the feeling if she didn't wish to discuss it. He reared his hips back before slamming into her thighs, which quaked with the impact. Erza groaned as the tip poked at her cervix yet again, remaining brave even with the fear that he could enter her womb and impregnate her. Beads of sweat began to form on her skin, making it shine in the light of the hotel room. The sailor didn't mind that, especially as he was starting to feel heated as his rod continued to slide within her muff.

While the sailor poked away at her pussy with his penis, Erza wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her feet into his leather ass cheeks and push him against her. The old man had a laugh as she began to dictate the speed, watching her suck on her lower lip while engaging eye contact with him. “You're a really stubborn one, wanting the domination, aren't you?” he said with a grin. “I like that in a woman.”

“Competitive to the last, that's me...” moaned Erza, her head tilting back as his crown managed to push past the cervix, entering her reproductive organs. Her legs loosened up around him, letting the sailor have his control back, even if he hadn't expected it. Holding her legs up, he bucked harder into the redhead's body, her tits shaking with every quick thrust against her, while she felt her pussy begin to dampen up. Her fluids started to pour out around his member, making its way onto the bed sheets she laid atop. The slickened penetration she felt from the old sailor was starting to get to Scarlet, enough so that she felt she was going to cum. The feeling itself was normal, due to occasionally masturbating herself to sleep, but with a cock in her sheath it was much different. However, she wasn't ready to let go just yet.

Using her feet, Erza pushed against the man's chest, her eyes wide as she found herself just barely on the brink of a climax. After a pause for breath, the redhead flipped herself over, on her knees as she stuck her ass in the air. “Like this now, if that's okay.”

The sailor smirked, rubbing Erza's lubrication into his member. “Any angle is a fine angle with you, lass.” he said, pushing his pecker back into her snatch.

Erza moaned, her toes curling in as he pressed through her curtains once more, filling her hole up with his shaft. From this angle he wasn't quite as able to get his rod to break through the cervix, but it still felt good to have it rubbing against her cavern walls. His hands wrapped around her hips, pulling her into his crotch while her cheeks slapped against them. The feeling of skin on skin between them was beautiful, although Erza couldn't see the sailor from behind while he was staring at her ass, watching it bounce with every thrust against her. The redhead was fine with this, as it wasn't his face she was interested in, but the build of his aged body.

“Keep going...” Erza said, her lower legs lifting off the bed as her knees kept in place. The sailor laughed at the begging tone in her voice, as if his pounding from behind made her pussy especially sensitive. His balls were soon coated in the dripping fluids from her pussy, which came out quickly whenever he pulled her back into him.

“Ah, fuck!” shouted the sailor, biting his knuckle. “I'm going to cum soon...”

“I think...so am I.” Erza said back, uncertain if that was the feeling she was getting after repeated spikes from his tip to her cervix. After a few more thrusts into her backside, the sailor pulled on Erza's hair just as he slammed into her one last time, holding onto her just before he blasted his seed into her cavern. The redhead cried out, as it was enough to send her over the edge as well, spewing her juices out around his cock as it drenched her inner thighs and dampened the bed sheets. The sailor growled as his jizz flourished inside her cavern, filling it up quickly enough that as more hosed inside, the rest started to drip from her snatch with her own lubrication.

When the sailor pulled out, he was quick to seat himself on the bed, falling onto his back while Erza pushed his load out of her vagina, going hard enough that it ended up cascading onto the floor. Her knees then gave out, causing her to plop face first onto the bed, her pussy still dripping out fluids.

“That was...great.” Scarlet said to the sailor, her face pressed into the sheets.

“You're welcome.” he laughed, giving her ass a spank. “Actually, I should thank you. It's been some time since this old dog had any fun like that.”

“Glad I could help.” Scarlet said, rolling over until she was resting against the sailor. She cuddled up to him, resting her hand on his chest while he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You know...it's funny, but I'm not as tired as I thought I'd be. You?”

“Haven't felt this spry in ages.” he said, grinning at the redhead.

“Want to go a few more rounds?” she said with a smirk.

“Delighted!”

As the night went on, while Erza and the sailor had their fun, it made more sense now why the sailors didn't room together; after all, they'd have to share Erza, and she'd rather have this old sea dog to herself. For now, at least.


End file.
